1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a guide for a conventional router, and the like, and particularly to a guide for permitting a router to cut a radius on the end of a piece of lumber, or other suitable material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide appropriate guides for facilitating certain cutting operations employing a router or similar cutting tool.